Getting Started
This page will eventually be a decent guide for players new to the game, but for right now, I will be jotting down notes as I learn the game myself! - Pinkachu I have spawned in. What should I do first? : Players are immediately given 7 points to put into Crafting . There are 8 skilltypes to learn and each one will offer recipes specific to it's type. Some of them also increase a specific player stat per level. Look them over and make a choice. You might want to start with a couple points in Textile for the cloth armor set and one in Melee for the Stone Axe. To put points in, hit "I" for Inventory and look to the upper right for a list of options. Click in the box to the left of them to assign points. Careful though because once they are assigned, you cannot remove them. Ok, done. Now what? : Well, probably best to take a look around and make sure nothing nearby looks hungry. Players spawn in with no tools, armor or weapons. In Fragmented, while some creatures are just naturally hostile, the aggression level of others will depend on when they last ate something, or someone. While spawn points are random, the creatures you are most likely to encounter first are the Lurker and the Setlang. One of the first concerns should probably be food and water. Nearby bushes provide berries and nearby lakes will take care of thirst. Since you won't have a Water Reservoir or Water Pouches right away, staying near a natural water source is a good idea. Rain will quench thirst but so does swimming and you can't always count on a rain storm. Players can monitor their hunger and thirst levels on the HUD on the right side of their screen. Don't let them run out, or you will start taking damage that will rapidly result in death. Depending on the server type or the rule-sets, death can result in the loss of your entire Inventory (PVE Casual and Offline Mode generally have this turned off). If the server is in Hard Mode, you will find yourself re-creating your character as a result of perma-death. How do I make Tools? : Before players can craft tools, they will need to gather resources. Plants, bushes, small rocks and even trees can all be harvested by hand. No tools required. Flint seems to be the hardest material to get at first, so look around for small rocks and keep beating them up till you get some. By then you probably have enough materials to make a couple things. : Making tools is relatively simple. Click "L" to see recipes you currently have access to. If they are green, then they can be crafted with the materials you have. They will be listed in Red otherwise but clicking on them will let you know what you are missing. Clicking on Craft will place the finished item in your Inventory . Once they are in your inventory, click and drag them to your hotbar at the bottom of the screen. Each one is numbered and pressing that number on the keyboard will equip or un-equip that item. Placing food or drink in a slot will consume one of those items when it's key is clicked. The item still takes up space in your bag, If your inventory is 'full' when crafting a new item, the item will look like a neatly wrapped up package and will drop to the ground. Players will need to make room for it. The item may despawn after a short time if not picked up (I have not tested this yet, but similarities to relative games suggests this will be the case). ''Picking up the item is done by placing the recticle that is in the center of the screen over the item and pressing "E" when prompted. '''Helpful links' *Healing *Crafting *Inventory Category:Gameplay